Smile Like You Mean It
by Jimineycricket2
Summary: Reposting story under new account! Blaine is starting at a new school and hoping to fly under the radar until graduation. However, that goal is made impossible when he falls hard for the unattainable Sebastian Smythe.
1. Chapter 1

**Smile Like You Mean It**

_So this is my first fanfic, I hope its ok. I started out with a quick first chapter, please read and review, let me know if you think I should continue. I hope you like it!_

"I think you're really gonna like Dalton." Nick smiled, as he led his old friend down the halls.

"Yeah, I mean the school looks amazing." Blaine smiled as he surveyed his new environment. "Its just weird, starting at a new school halfway through my senior year. I guess I should be used to moving around by now." He sighed.

"I know it sucks, but Dalton's great. And you are gonna love being a Warbler." Nick enthusiastically insisted.

"Don't you think I should audition for the team before you start calling me a Warbler?"

"Oh please, you're a lock. You're an amazing performer, plus you just happen to be besties with the council's newest member." Nick said unable to conceal his giddiness at his new position in the Warblers.

"Congrats, Nick! That's awesome." Blaine beamed.

"Ok, so just come to the practice after school, I already told our captain, and he's really excited to see some new blood."

"He sounds like a shark." Blaine laughed.

"You're not that far off base, I love him, but Jesse can be a touch…intense. And perhaps a little overly competitive, but he's cool. You'll like him, or at least you'll have to pretend to." And with that Nick sauntered off to his next class, leaving Blaine to fend for himself.

After frantically searching for his classroom for a good ten minutes, Blaine was finally able to locate room 206. Due to his tardiness, most of the kids had already arrived, and were seated. Blaine made his way to the back of the class to one of the few remaining seats. He sat down, before rotating in his seat to locate his binder in his backpack, and that's when he saw him. The most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen, and he was in his class. He was tall, Blaine could tell that even from the boys seated position, his light brown hair styled carelessly, and yet not a single hair fell out of place. Then there were his eyes, from Blaine's angle he couldn't make out if they were green or blue, but there was something about the way they seemed to hold a feeling of confidence and seemingly complete disinterest, that sucked Blaine in. He had completely forgotten about his binder, and instead had decided to stare like a giddy schoolgirl at this boy that sat one seat up and over from him. He was telling a story to the boys surrounding him, Blaine couldn't exactly make out the words, but from the way each boy stared at Blaine's newest obsession, completely enraptured by every word that fell from his perfect lips, Blaine figured the story had to be good.

Unfortunately, the teacher beginning his lesson interrupted Blaine's one-way staring contest. Blaine tried his best to concentrate, but the beautiful boy made it nearly impossible. Blaine watched with a morphed fascination every time the boy furrowed his brow in concentration, or chuckled when a fellow classmate would lean over a whisper something in his ear. Blaine pulled himself out of his reverie long enough to copy down the problem on the board.

"Does anyone know the answer?" The teacher, Mr. Jacobsen, asked. "Anyone? Fine…" He sighed in frustration. "Mr. Smythe?" The teacher called out, pointing to none other than the beautiful boy.

"Four ex, over two pi cosign ex." The boy answered.

It was the first time, Blaine had heard his voice all class, and he was not disappointed. His voice had somewhat of a murmur to it, filled with confidence and dripping with apathy.

"Vey good, Sebastian." Mr. Jacobsen responded before continuing with the lesson.

_Sebastian Smythe_…the name seemed a touch ridiculous, but Blaine Anderson felt he was in no position to judge. The beautiful boy had a name, and a voice, and the most intriguing set of eyes he'd ever seen. Yes, Blaine decided. He was definitely going to like Dalton.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R_

Chapter 2

Blaine nervously stepped into the wood paneled room that had been designated as the Warbler's practice space. His stomach was already doing nervous flips as he thought about having to audition in front of all these strangers. Blaine was able to pick Nick's face out of the crowd of chatty boys, walking quickly to his side.

"Blaine!" Nick greeted enthusiastically, "You remember Jeff, right?" He asked as he re-introduced his long time boyfriend.

"Yeah its great to see you." Blaine smiled, relaxing a little bit as he was greeted with Jeff's familiar face.

"Great to see you too." Jeff replied with an easy smile, "Don't be nervous." He added calmly, sensing Blaine's nerves. Blaine smiled in response; he had always liked Jeff. He was the Ying to Nick's Yang. The calming force that kept Blaine's slightly too enthusiastic friend grounded.

"Tell me how the rest of your day went!" Nick demanded eagerly as he pulled Blaine away from the crowd of boys, leaving Jeff to resume his conversation with the other Warblers. "Well?" Nick asked again impatiently.

"It was good." Blaine said, trying not to let his mind drift back to the beautiful Sebastian Smythe.

"Good? That's all I get? I want details, Blaine! Did you make any friends?"

"No, not really." Blaine admitted; the Dalton jam-packed class schedule didn't leave much time for socializing.

"You didn't meet _anyone_?" Nick asked, his voice filled with disappointment.

"No…not really." Blaine said unable to keep from picturing the adorable faces Sebastian had made in class when he was concentrating on a problem. A treacherous goofy grin made its way onto Blaine's face.

"Liar!" Nick exclaimed in a low whisper. "I know that look, that's your 'I just met a super hot boy look'! You've been holding out on me, Anderson. Spill." Nick demanded, barely able to contain his giddiness.

"We didn't exactly meet. I more admired from afar."

"In other words, you were too big of a chicken to introduce yourself and spent the whole class discreetly staring at him." Blaine cursed how well Nick knew him. "What's his name? Do I know him? He was hot right? How hot? Like on a scale of one to Ryan Gosling!" Nick continued to prattle on until Blaine was forced to cut him off, out of fear someone would over hear them.

"He was hot, super hot. I have know idea if you know him." Blaine responded.

"Name, Blaine. What was his name?" Nick pressed.

"Se-" Blaine was cut off as the doors to the room dramatically swung open. A tall boy with short curly brown hair and striking blue eyes strolled in confidently, two others following closely behind him.

"Warblers, take your seats so we can start the meeting." He yelled over the mesh of voices in the room.

"We will discuss this later." Nick whispered, before taking off.

The Warblers quickly scattered to their seats. Blaine stood awkwardly in the back, while Jeff and Nick took their seats at the council table. The curly-haired boy took his seat at the center of the table by a gavel, _this must be Jesse_ Blaine thought.

"I know call the meeting to order" Jesse declared banging the gavel repeatedly to stop the remaining murmurs. "Warbler Jeff, read the minutes from the previous meeting."

The rest of the meeting went on in a similar fashion, very organized, very professional almost to the degree of being funny. Until finally Jesse called Blaine to the front of the room, introducing him before he had him perform his song in front of the whole team.

Afterwards Blaine sat nervously outside the room as the council deliberated. It only took a few minutes, but it felt like hours as Blaine fidgeted in his seat, playing his audition back in his mind to see if he had missed any notes or stumbled over any words. He looked up when he heard the door to the Warbler room open, Nick stood there with an unconcealed smile.

"Blaine, please come in." Nick said half snickering at the professionalism of the words. Blaine followed Nick into the room; it was only the council in the room now, the rest of the glee club had been excused.

Jesse extended his hand to Blaine. "I didn't get to officially introduce myself earlier, Jesse St. James, but I'm sure you already know that." There was a hint of smugness to his voice. "Blaine, I'd thank you for waiting, but we're the Warblers so your thank you is kind of the fact that we let you audition at all. Normally we don't allow brand new students to, especially since it's halfway through the competition season, but Nick and Jeff asked me to make an exception. I'm glad I did though, you're very talented." Jesse said, still in his the overly serious tone he'd had since the meeting had started.

"Umm, thank you." Blaine responded; Nick hadn't exaggerated about Jesse being a little… dickish.

"I should know, I'm very talented too." Jesse said completely seriously. _And modest too._ Blaine thought. "I'm pleased to offer you a spot on the Warblers."

"Thank you so much!" Blaine breathed out feeling the anxiety from earlier leave his body.

"I feel like we should be thanking you." Wes interjected, "We've been desperate for new talent for months. I think you're a perfect fit for the team."

"Wes." Jesse reprimanded in a tight voice. The other Warbler just looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you, you guys. I promise I won't let you and the other Warblers down."

"I love when they're new and eager to please." Jesse said to Jeff, who stood with Nick next to them. "Listen, there's a party tomorrow up at Lake Isaac, you should come. All the warblers will be there."

"Yeah them and half of Dalton and Crawford." Jeff laughed.

"It'll be fun. We throw one like every other weekend, people drive up, get trashed, crash at the cabin and drive home the next day." Jesse said, clearly trying to be friendly, but it all seemed somewhat forced.

"I don't think you can call that mansion a cabin just because it's made of wood." Jeff piped in again.

"Whatever, I can call it what I want. Its my party." Jesse snipped.

"Its your boyfriend's party, it's your boyfriend's house." Jeff countered once again.

"Semantics." Jesse said waving off Jeff. "But you should come Blaine, it'll be a great way for you to get socialized."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great!" Blaine said; if half of Dalton were going to be there it meant there was a fifty percent chance Sebastian Smythe would be in attendance and Blaine refused to give up a chance to socialize with _him_.

Blaine, Nick and Jeff rode up to the lake house the following night. Blaine had been looking forward to it all day, he'd tried to introduce himself to Sebastian in math class that day so he could casually ask if he was going, but the guy was surrounded by an entourage of dudes at all time.

When they got there at eleven the party was in full swing. Music blasted loudly from the house, and various couples were situated on the front deck making out. Blaine blushed as he passed by them; he had never been a fan of PDA. The boys made their way through the party; Blaine just followed Nick and Jeff, making sure to stay on their heels, not wanting to get separated. The house reeked of booze, and the music was so loud Blaine could barely hear his own thoughts. The house was filled with sweaty bodies that grinded up against each other to the beat of the music. Blaine looked around, trying to spot Sebastian, but his attempts were unsuccessful. Nick and Jeff led him out back to where the house met the beach by the lakeside. If Blaine had thought the activities inside the house were bad, outside it was even worse. Groups of people congregated around the beach passing pieces and joints between each other. The rowdier individuals were doing keg stands over by the giant bonfire on the beach.

"So cool, right?" Nick stated more than asked.

"Yeah, super cool." Blaine answered unconvincingly.

"You hate it." Nick frowned, "How can you already hate it? We just got here. You were so excited five minutes ago."

"I don't hate it." Blaine meekly argued. "I just need time to adjust."

"Let's go get some beers, and chill out. Ok?" Jeff interjected giving a reassuring smile to Blaine as he took Nick's hand and led them down to one of the various kegs scattered along the beach.

Blaine took a big sip of his beer, he'd always liked beer and he needed something to calm his nerves. He still hadn't spotted Sebastian and he was starting to worry the boy wasn't going to be at the party. Just as Blaine was about to give into his pessimism he turned around and there he was, the beautiful boy. Sebastian stood buy the bonfire with a few other guys, a couple of which Blaine recognized from his Calc class. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he stared at Sebastian, the light from the fire lit up his face in the most beautiful way. He looked dark and mysterious and completely gorgeous. Now all he had to do was find a reason to go over there and introduce himself.

"Guys, you made it. Fantastic." Blaine heard Jesse's voice and reluctantly tore his eyes off Sebastian to look at the approaching boy.

"When have we ever missed a party?" Nick called back as Jesse made his final strides over to the boys.

"Welcome to my party!" Jesse said a little louder than necessary, Blaine could tell he was already pretty drunk.

"Once again, its not your party." Jeff jokingly corrected his inebriated friend.

"Oh fuck off, it's my party if I say it's my party. Though etiquette says I should introduce you to the 'actual' host. Blaine, I want you to meet my boyfriend," Jesse turned his head to the side. "Sebastian, come over here!"

_Yes, I stole a line from Rachel Berry. I couldn't help it. Hope you like the chapter, please feel free to let me know what you think of the story so far._


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like this chapter, it took me a little while to write it. Please read review!

Chapter 3

No, no no no, no no no. This was wrong; this was not what Blaine wanted. His mind was on an automatic loop of disbelief. Blaine had pictured his first formal introduction to Sebastian Smythe about a hundred times since seeing him for the first time the other day. This tall, beautiful boy had been Blaine's obsession for the past thirty-six hours. In all the scenarios Blaine had conjured up in his head, Sebastian being introduced, as someone else's boyfriend had not made the cut. This was wrong.

Blaine's stomach twisted uncomfortably as Sebastian Smythe walked up to their little group, slinking one of his clearly well muscled arms around Jesse's waist, as he rested his chin on the head warbler's shoulder before placing a dutiful and somewhat heated kiss on the boys jaw.

"What's up?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly as he looked around at the boys, wondering why he had been summoned.

"Sebastian, I want you to meet Dalton's newest Warbler, Blaine Anderson." Jesse gestured broadly to Blaine. "He just transferred here yesterday."

"And already a Warbler?" Sebastian asked rhetorically as he fixed his gaze on Blaine surveying the outsider. "Ambitious, aren't we?" He smirked, his eyes, that Blaine could now tell were green, sparkled with something mischievous that Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on.

Blaine had always prided himself on the easy way he was able to converse with anyone, even complete strangers, but now, to his utter humiliation, he found he was unable to string together even the most basic of sentences, and he became acutely aware that Sebastian was staring intently at him waiting for his response.

"Yeah…I mean no. It was Nick's idea for me to join the umm, the team…." Blaine finally managed to sputter out, Blaine inwardly cringed, and Sebastian probably thought he had brain damage or something.

"Well, allow me to formally welcome you to Westerville, and my place." He said easily. "Sebastian Smythe." He added formally introducing himself, while extending his hand.

"Yeah, I know." Blaine said quickly before inwardly kicking himself.

"You do?" Sebastian smirked as he quirked his eyebrow up at Blaine teasing him.

"Yeah, I mean Jesse introduced you, earlier…. before you came over, that's why I know your name. I'm not like a stalker, or anything." Blaine rambled before breaking into an uncomfortable laughter.

"Well that's good to know." Sebastian laughed, humoring the awkward boy.

"Blaine is a great singer." Nick interjected trying to change the subject, before shooting Blaine a 'WTF-look'.

"Good for Dalton." Sebastian said taking a large sip from his red plastic cup. "You're in luck, Blaine. The Warblers are like rock stars at Dalton, or at least Jesse likes to think so." Earning a playful shove from his boyfriend.

"Blaine's really amazing!" Nick insisted.

"Yeah, I mean he was pretty good." Jesse cut in, "A little rough, but that can be fixed with the proper training. The Warblers will help refine your voice in no time." Jesse said with a forced encouraging tone, and a tight smile.

"Yeah, it'll be refined in no time with all the ooo's and ah's you'll be doing." Sebastian joked.

"Now, Sebastian, don't forget about all the important swaying in the background we do." Said Jeff sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate what you two are insinuating. I give all the Warblers a chance to shine." Said Jesse in complete seriousness.

"Yes, Blaine. You will get to shine all you want. As long as you don't outshine Jesse." Jeff said with a snarky smile.

"Well, not that this isn't fun…" Jesse bit with a smile "But I think I'm gonna defer from anymore jabs at my leadership style, David and Thad brought Jell-O shots. Sebastian, you coming?" Jesse asked.

"I've got practice tomorrow at nine, I'm taking it easy tonight." Sebastian responded.

"Boo," was all Jesse offered in response. "I guess that means Jeff is on the lame train tonight too."

"Choo, choo." Jeff responded.

"Come on, Nick." Jesse said before dragging Nick off towards the house.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sebastian asked Jeff, confusing Blaine entirely.

"One, two, three." Jeff counted as the two began the elementary school ritual, Sebastian producing scissors, and Jeff paper. "Damn it." Jeff cursed. "Ok I guess I'm the babysitter tonight." Jeff sighed.

"You're a good man." Sebastian said with a crooked grin. "Make sure Jesse keeps his hands to himself."

"I'll do my best." Jeff said swallowing the rest of his beer.

"And, though my guests enjoyed the show last time, if you could see to it that Nick's clothes stayed on tonight, I'd appreciate it."

"Its Jell-O shots, I'm not a miracle worker." Jeff said chuckling at his boyfriend's antics, before walking off in the direction Nick and Jesse had just run off in.

There was an awkward silence as just Blaine and Sebastian remained together.

"So Blaine Anderson, what's your story?" Sebastian asked as he tilted his head slightly to the left as he examined Blaine closely.

"My story?" Blaine asked confused and still a little flustered.

"Yeah, I mean you transfer to a new school in a new town halfway through your senior year. What's your dark secret, your mysterious back-story? Orphaned after your parents died in a tragic fire, running away from a spurned lover after some torrid affair?"

"Nothing nearly that interesting, my story's quite boring." Blaine answered.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Sebastian said, his smirk coming back into place. It seemed to be his patented look. Sebastian turned and began to walk further down the beach towards the lake, Blaine following him without a second thought.

Blaine fell in step with Sebastian, having to quicken his pace slightly to keep up with the boy's long strides.

"So, you were about to tell me your life's story." Sebastian continued.

"Umm.. there really isn't much to tell…" Blaine said as he rubbed the back of his neck, he wished he had some fascinating, or exotic back story, something to make him seem cool and cultured, something that would impress the privileged boy that walked next to him.

"We'll start from the beginning and work our way back, why'd you transfer to Dalton? It must suck to move right before your final semester."

"Not really, I'm mostly used to it by now, I've moved around all my life. The longest I think my family's ever stayed in one town was four months." Blaine answered.

"Army brat?" Sebastian questioned.

"Construction, where his project group goes, we follow." Blaine said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmmm…how do you know Nick then?" Sebastian asked as he stopped just a few yards back from the edge of the lake.

"Our dads are old friends, we've always visited and spent holidays together. Nick's basically family."

"How'd you become fortunate enough to end up moving to the same town?" Sebastian asked turning to face Blaine.

"Nick's dad's company is building a new headquarters' building here and they hired my dad's group on to build it."

"That's cool, that it all worked out that way. Sucks it had to work out in a place like Westerville." Sebastian half-chuckled.

"Is this place as lame as the name suggests?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Pretty much." Sebastian sighed, turning back towards the shore, Blaine following wordlessly.

"Have you always lived here?" Blaine asked as he moved alongside Sebastian.

"No, I moved here two years ago. I used to live in Paris." Sebastian threw out nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked stopping in his tracks. Sebastian paused when he realized Blaine wasn't still walking beside him and turned to look back at Blaine.

"You used to live in Paris? As in Paris, France?" Blaine questioned.

"Oui." Sebastian responded.

"For how long?" Blaine said beginning to walk again.

"I moved there from New York when I was nine."

"You used to live in New York too?" Blaine asked; Sebastian grew more intimidating by the second. He was handsome, popular, rich, and now cultured and metropolitan. Blaine had only ever moved to boring suburban towns like Westerville.

"I was born in New York." Sebastian responded.

"How did you go from living in places like New York and Paris, to living in Westerville?"

"My dad's a States attorney here." Sebastian responded shortly, as if he was growing quickly tired of the conversation. His response didn't quite answer Blaine's question, but Blaine dropped the conversation regardless.

"So, you said something about a practice tomorrow. For what?" Blaine asked after they had fallen into a silence.

"You're looking at the Captain of Dalton's varsity lacrosse team." Sebastian said proudly.

"That's awesome, I don't know much about lacrosse, but that's the one with the sticks right?" Blaine asked feeling slightly embarrassed afterwards.

"Yeah, it's the one with the sticks." Sebastian laughed. "I take it you won't be trying out for the team."

"No, I'm not really a sports guy, more of a dancing, singing kind of guy. Unfortunately since show choir doesn't count as a sport I'm stuck taking P.E. every sixth period."

"That's when I have lacrosse, so we have a class together…sort of."

"That and calculus." Blaine corrected.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Sebastian said. "Fourth, right? You sit in the back?"

"Yep." Blaine said, suppressing a smile that tried to form upon finding out Sebastian had, at least a little bit, noticed him.

"Hey, do you want a beer?" Sebastian asked looking down at his empty cup.

"Ummm, sure. I think there's a keg over by the bonfire." Blaine said searching through the clustered bodies to try to locate the keg.

"No, that's stuff is crap, I keep the good beer in a mini fridge upstairs. Come on." Sebastian said leading the way.

* * *

Blaine tried to look relaxed as he sat Indian style on Sebastian's bed, sipping some fancy German beer, with a name Blaine couldn't even pronounce. Blaine surveyed the room, it was neat, minimalistic, but that was to be expected for a vacation home. One of the few non-standard bedroom furniture pieces was record player that was on full display on Sebastian's nightstand. Blaine watched with idle fascination as Sebastian's long fingers flipped through a stack of vinyl, trying to select one. Blaine looked up when he heard a ruckus in the hallway. He was surprised when a tall, muscled boy and a slender, leggy brunette all but fell against the open door frame of the room, their limbs tangled together as the two clearly intoxicated teens tried to maul one another.

"Oopsie…" The girl said turning to look at the occupants of the room. "Seems like we have an audience." She smiled as she took a sip from the bottle of Patrón she clutched in her left hand.

"Georgina, please take your conquest to _your_ room." Sebastian said without even looking up from the records. Blaine looked at the girl, examining her more closely. Same brown hair, same devilish green eyes. Blaine looked away in embarrassment when she turned to him and caught him staring; a smirk crossed her face. They had to be related.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I didn't realize you had…_company_." She said, a familiar wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Georgie. This is my_ friend_, Blaine. We were just hanging out." Sebastian said stiffly as he got up and crossed over to Georgina.

"Of course you were, Sebby." She winked, "Me and my _friend _are gonna go_ hangout_ in my room."

"Enough, Georgie." Sebastian said before silencing her with a look and going back to his place by the records. Georgina's face fell, unsure what exactly she had said to upset her brother so much.

"Here," She said as she followed Sebastian, kneeling next to him by the records. "You can't go wrong with a classic." She handed him a slightly beaten up white record sleeve, looking up at him, her green-eyes as big as saucers, Blaine couldn't help but think how sweet and innocent she looked, it was quite the change from earlier.

"Good choice." Sebastian seceded, putting the record on.

"I'll leave you too alone." She said her smirk back in place in the blink of an eye. Georgina got up, striding off with the boy from earlier, pulling the door shut behind her. Blaine wondered if he should say something, but Sebastian hadn't noticed so Blaine held his tongue.

"Your sister?" Blaine asked even though he basically knew the answer.

"Yep, that's Georgie." Sebastian said laughing under his breath at joke Blaine didn't seem to be in the loop about. "Do you have any siblings?" Sebastian said looking at Blaine. Blaine's breath hitched as he was caught in those dark green eyes again, he needed to remember that the key to staying articulate around Sebastian was not making eye contact.

After a long pause, Blaine finally managed to respond, "No, no siblings. Just me."

* * *

Sebastian didn't say anything for a long time, he just sat on the floor, propped up against the floor, his eyes closed as he hummed along to a song Blaine wasn't familiar with, but instantly fell in love with. Blaine sat quietly in the room, listening to the music and subtly memorizing every contour of Sebastian's face and body. His visual exploration was interrupted as the knob to the bedroom door was fumbled with loudly before the door was thrown open a bit too dramatically Blaine thought.

Jesse stood in the door way with a confused look on his face as he stared down at the boys, who when he had last seen them were strangers, now sat secluded in his boyfriend's room. Jesse immediately took a step further in the room, blocking entrance in or out of the room. Blaine could hear Jeff and Nick talking loudly outside, but Jesse, whose face was slowly contorting in growing anger, obstructed his view of them.

"Hey, babe." Sebastian breathed out, Blaine turned to look at him, and he hadn't even realized Sebastian had opened his eyes again.

"Hey." Jesse's tone was short, and didn't carry a trace of warmth, Blaine cringed, but Sebastian seemed unaffected by it. "We were looking for you guys downstairs for like half an hour, have you been up here the whole time?" Jesse didn't seem upset or even irritated. His voice held an eerie calm that was in complete juxtaposition, to the near snarl his face had been sporting only moment's ago.

"Oh, yeah. We came up here to get beer." Sebastian said getting up from the floor, and making quick strides over to his boyfriend.

"There's beer downstairs." Jesse responded forcing the same unemotional tone.

"Yeah, but that crap tastes like horse piss," Sebastian joked, smiling and looking out into the hallway at something Blaine couldn't see from his place on the bed. That reminded him, it probably didn't look great that he was on Sebastian's bed, Blaine quickly stood up. "Then, we started listening to some music, you know Blaine had never even heard of-"

"Why was the door closed?" Jesse interrupted cutting Sebastian off abruptly.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked; Blaine inwardly kicked himself again. "Georgie must have closed it on her way out." Sebastian said matter of factly.

"Georgie was in here with you two?" Jesse seemed to visibly relax at that bit of information.

"Yeah, before she ran off with some dude, I'm pretty sure doesn't even go to Dalton."

"Oh…" Jesse said turning to look at Blaine, "Did you have fun tonight, Blaine?"

"Umm yeah." Blaine answered shifting uncomfortably under Jesse's steely gaze.

"Sebastian showed you a good time?" Jesse's lips were smirking but his eyes seemed to be almost on fire.

"Jesse…" Sebastian put a hand on Jesse's arm, his touch seemingly draining all of Jesse's venom, as the tall curly-haired boy, turned into the even taller boys embrace.

"Blaine, you in there?" An exasperated Jeff called from the hallway, sticking his head through the doorway, before making eye contact with Blaine, "Hey, dude, we gotta go."

"Why?" Blaine asked confused.

"Let's just say, if Mexico is having a tequila shortage, I have the sole culprit in the hallway." Jeff responded, his tone light, but Blaine could tell his nerves were a little raw from playing babysitter all night.

"Jesus, how bad is he?" Blaine asked making his way out into the hallway.

"Blaine!" Nick yelled joyously from where he sat on the floor. "I'd get up to say hello, but every time I move, the floor and the ceiling switch." He slurred.

"Ok, I'll drive." Blaine said looking back at Jeff, then over to where Jesse and Sebastian stood. "Umm, thanks for having me over." Blaine said with his politest smile.

"No problem." Sebastian said, "Hey, we'll walk you down. Might as well rejoin the party."

"Everyone's mostly cleared out, I guess you two were up here for a while." Jesse said not making eye contact with ether of the offending parties.

"Oh, well then I better go lock up." Sebastian threw in, moving away from Jesse.

"All taken care of," Jesse said pulling Sebastian back, before wrapping his hands around Sebastian's waist. "Let's go to bed." Jesse said in a low voice.

"I'm not tired." Sebastian said cheekily.

"Good…" Jesse said smirking, before pulling Sebastian into a heated kiss, that Blaine felt was a little too handsy for in front of other people. Blaine looked away uncomfortably, not sure if he should say good-bye again, but Jeff was already halfway down the hallway with nick, so Blaine just turned and left quietly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jeff asked as he poured Nick into the car.

"Surprisingly, yes." Blaine smiled as he buckled himself in.

I really hope you like the chapter, and the story so far. Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Read and Review!_

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Blaine chirped as he situated himself on the corner of Nick's bed.

"Hardy-har-har." Nick responded humorously as he sucked down a bottle of Gatorade, trying desperately to relieve his unbelievable hangover.

"Rough night?" Blaine chuckled.

"Rougher morning." Nick sighed, rubbing his aching head. "What have you been up to?"

"Breakfast with the parents, nothing terribly exciting." Blaine answered.

"Would you like to know what I did this morning?" Nick asked sitting up straighter.

"I'm going to guess it involved dry heaving for about and hour or two, followed by passing out on the bathroom floor." Blaine guessed confidently.

"You would be correct." Nick said exasperatedly from the effort it took to get out of bed. "But luckily, after puking my guts up for a record eighty-five minutes and drifting into clammy sleep, I was woken up to the head-splitting sound of my phone ringing. Then I got to listen to Jesse scream on the phone for an hour all about _you_." Nick said turning to eye his friend.

"Me?" Blaine asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure what you did last night to piss him off, but you definitely made it on his shit list. Which FYI is not a good place to be, especially if you're a Warbler."

"I didn't even do anything! I mean he seemed a little peeved that I hung out with Sebastian all night, but it was nothing."

"Oh, that's probably it." Nick sighed seeming relieved. "Jesse gets a little jealous, and by a little I mean a lot. He's probably just worried you want to sleep with Sebastian. He'll calm down once he realizes you have no interest in him."

"Yeah totally." Blaine said shifting uncomfortably.

"Speaking of boys you have an interest in, you never told me your mystery crush's name! Did anything ever happen with him? Did you introduce yourself on Friday?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Yeah…I don't think anything is gonna happen with that." Blaine sighed, disappointment evident on his face.

"Oh no! What happened? He was straight, wasn't he?"

"Umm…yep, super straight." Blaine sighed, there was no reason to tell Nick about his crush on Sebastian, because that's all it was. A silly crush that would never lead to anything because Sebastian had a boyfriend, Blaine reminded himself.

"I'm sorry, man. That sucks. But you know the whole 'straight' thing isn't always a deal breaker." Nick said with his ever-hopeful smile.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Blaine said shaking his head at his friend.

"Ok, I can't believe I'm telling you this!" Nick practically jumped on the bed, completely forgetting his hangover as he geared up to tell his story. "Ok, so when Sebastian first transferred to Dalton, he totally hooked-up with like four guys on the football team that are quote-on-quote 'straight'! So, you never know!" Nick sing-songed.

"He did?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. Jeff swore me to secrecy."

"Then why would you tell me!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Because its fascinating!" Nick yelled bouncing up and down in his seat like a child.

"It's surprising, that's for sure. Did Sebastian hook-up with a lot of people at Dalton?" Blaine asked, the idea making him uneasy.

"Oh my God, you have no idea! Before he started dating Jesse, Sebastian nailed everything in a blazer. I mean in his first two months at Dalton he'd already slept with every hot gay guy, and several of the hot straight ones!" Nick snickered, "Me and Jeff excluded."

"Huh, he didn't really come off as a player last night. He and Jesse seemed so domestic." Blaine murmured.

"Well, yes and no." Nick said shooting Blaine a look.

"What's that mean?" Blaine asked intrigued.

"Well, I mean they're kind of a disaster. Jesse likes to put on the show of perfect couple, but everyone knows better. All they ever do is fight, break up, fight more, fuck, get back together, fight, fuck, fight, break up, make up. Its just a never ending series of yelling and screwing." Nick explained.

"Really?" Blaine asked somewhat shocked.

"You have no idea. Their blow-ups are legendary, mostly because they're almost always public. Jesse loves an audience." Nick said with a sarcastic smile.

"Why do they fight so much?" Blaine asked, unconsciously leaning in, desperate to hear more.

"Ok, Jesse's my friend, I've known him since the eighth grade, but he's a little…dramatic. And for some reason, Sebastian just brings out all of his crazy, and apparently there's a lot of it." Nick joked. "But I mean, its not all Jesse's fault. Every time they break up, Sebastian drags Jeff to Scandals-"

"Scandals?" Blaine asked confused.

"It's a gay bar in Westerville." Nick clarified. "Well, Sebastian drags Jeff to Scandals, where he always hooks up with some hot random. Then Jesse find's out-"

"You mean you tell him." Blaine interjected, knowing Nick's pension to gossip.

"Look, Jeff shouldn't tell me if Sebastian doesn't want people to know! Everyone knows I can't keep a secret; it's not my fault! Secrets make me breakout, its unhealthy to keep them!" Nick justified hysterically, before taking a calming breath, "Anyway, so one way or another Jesse finds out. So he of course confronts Sebastian and makes a scene, and then somehow them screaming at each other turns into them getting back together. Every. Single. Time. It's ridiculous; there was this one time… I shouldn't even tell you, it's so bad." Nick said, though it was clear he had every intention of sharing the story. "Ok, so I think it was their second to last breakup, but I'm not positive. Sebastian had hooked up with this guy at Scandals, and it turned out that the guy had actually just started at Dalton a few months before. His name was like Spencer, I'm pretty sure. Well, Jesse finds out and totally loses his shit; he storms into the quad in the middle of lunch, screaming. And everyone's there, waiting for the show. And that Spencer kid is there, and Jesse totally calls him out, but I guess Spencer wasn't officially out yet. So he freaks out, and runs off, and then he totally transferred! It was crazy!"

"Nick, that's awful!" Blaine exclaimed, immediately feeling terrible for that poor boy, Spencer.

"I know! It was horrible, but it's not my fault. Jesse has like the shortest fuse, and a pension for revenge."

"But still, that poor kid. How can you be friends with some one who'd do that?"

"Look, Jesse didn't know the kid was in the closet. And you have to understand, dating Sebastian is super stressful. I mean Jesse has to watch random guys just throw themselves at his boyfriend constantly. Even still, you'd think people would have learned from the Spencer incident." Nick mumbled the last part.

"Is he gonna go crazy jealous boyfriend revenge on me?" Blaine asked slightly alarmed at the possibility.

"No, I mean yeah he got a little upset last night, but I talked him down. As long as you don't fuck Sebastian, you're golden." Nick half-smiled.

* * *

After his conversation with Nick, Blaine was certain of three things as he walked down the halls of Dalton. One: Jesse was fucking crazy. Two: If Sebastian stayed with Jesse after he had humiliated that kid Spencer like that, then there was nothing that would break the two up. Blaine's third and final conclusion came from the combination of the first two, he needed to get over his silly little crush, and do his best to avoid Sebastian in order to stay out of Jesse's war path. And it was as Blaine reminded himself of these things, that the universe decided to slap hip in the face.

"Hey Blaine!" Blaine heard Sebastian's voice cut through the chatter of the hallway and reluctantly turned towards the direction the voice had come from. _Smack_

Sebastian was leaning against the lockers, surrounded by his, what Blaine had now officially labeled them, Entourage. Amongst the several boys clustered around him were Jeff and unfortunately Jesse, who was already sporting a sour look on his face.

"Hey." Blaine smiled meekly as he approached the guys.

"Are you headed to Calc?" Sebastian asked, as Blaine's eyes absent-mindedly wandered down to where the lacrosse player's arm was anchored around Jesse's waist. "Blaine?" Sebastian asked when Blaine had failed to respond.

"Umm…what?" Blaine asked blushing slightly in embarrassment at spacing out once again.

"I asked if you were going to Calc right now." Sebastian repeated.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine answered.

"Ok, cool." Sebastian responded swinging his backpack over one shoulder. "Later." He said to the guys before placing a chaste kiss on Jesse's lips and walking over to Blaine. "Let's go." He said lightly catching Blaine slightly off guard. So far he was not following his new resolution very well. They had only made it a few steps down the hallway when Jesse's voice called after them.

"Hey!" Jesse called, taking a half-step forward before hesitating.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Uh…" Jesse's voice wavered from its confident bravado, before he surprisingly turned to address Blaine, "Blaine, don't forget there's Warbler practice everyday at four-thirty."

"Ugh, ok. See you then…" Blaine turned and continued on his path to room 206 with Sebastian.

* * *

The two boys made their way into class with a few minutes to spare before the bell rang. Blaine began to make his way to his seat at the very back of the class.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, Blaine turned back to see Sebastian giving him a quizzical look.

"My seat." Blaine responded frankly. Sebastian rolled his eyes in response before indicating to the seat next to him with a nod of his head. Blaine suppressed a small smile as he took the seat next Sebastian. "Doesn't one of your lackies normally sit here, I don't think I've been formally let into the Sebastian Smythe fan club yet." Sebastian chuckled in response, but did not correct Blaine on the fan club comment. Sebastian was perfectly aware of how popular he was and how he always had a group of hangers-on by his side at all times. Blaine was beginning to suspect he loved it, reveled in the power of being the most influential guy at Dalton.

"Well, Thad normally sits there, and I can't stand him." Sebastian responded. "But…he's Jesse's friend, so I make nice." Something about that statement dampened Blaine's mood. The situation was made worse when Mr. Jacobsen passed out pop quizzes on the chapter. For twenty minutes Blaine stared blankly at problem after problem circling random answers and praying to God they were right. Blaine was still only halfway done when Sebastian stood up and went to turn in his quiz.

"There's no need to show-off, Mr. Smythe." The teacher said sarcastically, Sebastian just smirked in response before returning to his seat. Ten minutes later, Mr. Jacobsen called time, and Blaine begrudgingly turned in his quiz, grimacing on his way back to his seat.

"I'm guessing that pained expression isn't a good sign." Sebastian said when Blaine sat down.

"You'd be correct." Blaine sighed.

"Math not your thing?"

"No, that's the fucked up part. I'm not stupid or anything, its just I move around so much…at my last school we had barely started limits. I get here and it's all sequences and series." Blaine groaned, dropping his head down to his desk.

"Hey, if you need help catching up, I'm at your service." Sebastian said with a lop-sided smile.

"Really?" Blaine looked up hopefully.

"Yeah, for sure. I don't have lacrosse practice after school, so we can meet up and go to the Lima bean before your Warbler thing."

"Thanks." Blaine breathed, his face lighting up, all signs of frustration having faded away.

* * *

The fact that Blaine could now understand chapter 14 at all now spoke very highly of Sebastian's tutoring skills. Especially considering Blaine could barely concentrate the whole hour, distracted every time Sebastian's fingers brushed his hand when he'd take Blaine's pencil to correct an error, or when he would lean in to look at Blaine's paper, his breath coming out hot and sweet against Blaine's neck. It took every ounce of control Blaine had not to crash his mouth onto Sebastian's smirking lips as the taller boy prattled on about some formula Blaine had never heard of before.

"Blaine, I think we've made a lot of progress today." Sebastian smirked taking a sip of his coffee, before grimacing at the taste. His hand reached into the breast pocket of his blazer, producing a metal flask when it reemerged.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, practically choking on his latte in surprise.

"Connoisseur, this place refuses to keep in in stock despite my many attempts to persuade that cute barista." Sebastian responded nonchalantly, nodding his head toward the tall blonde boy named Taylor at the counter.

"I'm surprised you couldn't convince him, especially considering the way he was drooling all over you when you ordered." Blaine said, and hoped Sebastian didn't hear the slight edge of annoyance that came with his words.

"Oh, Taylor. So sweet, so naïve. _So clingy_." Sebastian said as he poured a decent amount of the amber liquid into his coffee.

"Oh, have you and him…" Blaine started to blush as the realization hit him.

"Yeah, but that was forever ago." Sebastian took a long sip of his drink, smiling to himself at the taste.

"Why am I not surprised?" Blaine said to himself.

"Yeah, you'll find there are few gay guys in Western Ohio I haven't fucked." Sebastian shrugged unashamed. "How about you?"

"What about me?" Blaine asked; his redden cheeks subsiding. "I haven't slept with most of Western Ohio."

"I'm sure you've left a trail of broken hearts up and down the Midwest." Sebastian smirked.

"Hardly." Blaine laughed humorlessly.

"Oh come on, you go from town to town. Everyone loves the hot new guy."

Blaine looked down, trying to suppress the blush that was reforming, as the beautiful boy in front of him called him hot. "I move around so much, it's hard to get serious with anyone."

"Well there had to have been someone, you don't seem like one for casual sex, and you aren't a virgin." He said it so casually, while Blaine almost did a spit take across the table.

"Excuse me?" Blaine sputtered, he was gonna kill Nick if he had been running his mouth to all of Dalton. "Why would you think that?"

"Its my sixth sense, some people can tell when its going to rain, I can tell when someone is or isn't a virgin. And you are not, so who was it? Or should I guess." Sebastian asked.

"His name was Jeremiah and we are so not discussing it, before you even ask."

"The sex was that bad?" Sebastian chuckled.

"No, it was fine." Blaine said.

"That's polite for fucking awful." Sebastian grinned.

"Not discussing it." Blaine reaffirmed.

"Fine, just when we get to an interesting topic." Sebastian sighed. "Was he your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Blaine answered shortly. "My father was there for this huge project, we were gonna be there for a while, so I thought it was time to try more than just casual dating. Jeremiah was nice."

"You mean boring?"

"I mean nice." Blaine said, playfully scowling at Sebastian.

"What happened?"

"I moved." Blaine answered simply. "What about you?"

"No, I never dated Jeremiah." Sebastian joked, mocking Blaine.

"You have quite the reputation at Dalton."

"I know." Sebastian said proudly.

"The stories I've heard, I was pretty surprised to find out you were all settled down."

"Disappointed?" Sebastian smirked cockily.

"Hardly." Blaine lied and Sebastian seemed to believe it. "How long have you and Jesse been together?"

"On and off for a little over a year now." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"That's a long time. You guys must really care about each other. " Blaine commented.

"Yeah, we're making a go of it. I mean, it's not perfect, but what is?" Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"What's not perfect?" Jesse's voice cut through the room, both boys looking up at the head Warbler with surprised expressions.

"Ugh, nothing. What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"Coffee." Jesse said waving the cardboard cup in his right hand. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you had lacrosse practice."

"The field got washed out on Sunday, so it got cancelled." Sebastian answered calmly.

"So, once again I ask why are you here with our dear friend, Blaine?" Jesse questioned looking over at Blaine.

"I was helping him with calc." Sebastian said, a new edge to his voice.

"Well aren't you the humanitarian lately. When did you start doing charity work?" Jesse shot a pointed look at Blaine before returning his eyes to Sebastian.

"Jesse, can I speak to you outside?" Sebastian demanded more than asked, his voice tight and unfriendly. Jesse nodded, and led the way out of the Lima Bean not even giving Blaine a second look. "I'll be right back." Sebastian said gruffly, before quickly getting up and marching after Jesse.

Blaine couldn't help but watch the mess unfold before him. The second Sebastian walked out the front door he began talking very fast, his face contorting in anger. Jesse wasted no time, turning on his heals and speaking back just as fast. Jesse began gesturing wildly, his voice rising to the point where Blaine could hear the loud grumble, unable to distinguish any specific word. Jesse began jabbing Sebastian in the chest with his index finger, his volume steadily increasing. Sebastian had grown silent at this time, watching Jesse with a feral look in his eye. Blaine couldn't stop staring. Finally Jesse's voice rang out loudly, "I'm not stupid Sebastian! I have eyes!" He screamed, several of the other patrons in the shop turning to look at them.

"Keep your voice down!" Sebastian yelled back, breaking his silence. It was now Jesse who was silent, and Sebastian began speaking lowly, his face cool and collected. Blaine couldn't imagine what he had said, but all of Jesse's fire seemed to fade. The head Warbler reached out a tentative hand towards Sebastian, who shrugged it off, taking a step back. Jesse looked genuinely hurt at that, Blaine watched at he took a long breath and moved forward towards Sebastian, breaking the space that had been created between them. Jesse spoke for a few seconds, before leaning up to kiss Sebastian, and much to Blaine's surprise Sebastian let him. The kiss was brief, Sebastian pulled back, moving a hand to Jesse's neck, resting right under his jaw, a simple gesture. Jesse said a few more words; Sebastian nodded and pulled him in for a quick peck before turning, and walking back into the Lima Bean, Jesse following close behind.

"Sorry about that, Blaine." Sebastian said when he returned. "I think we covered everything for the chapter, so let's call it a day."

"Oh, really? Ok." Blaine said getting up; he hoped the disappointment was written all over his face. "Could you give me a ride back to school?"

"I can." Jesse jumped in before Sebastian could respond, "We both have practice anyway. It only makes sense." Jesse gave no room for argument or further discussion. Sebastian just gave a curt nod, before leading them out, climbing into his black Porsche, while Blaine was forced to get into Jesse's obnoxious bright red BMW.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride by the way. I really appreciate it." Blaine smiled, trying to break the awkward silence.

"No problem." Jesse replied. "So when did you and my boyfriend become besties?"

"Oh, we're not-"

"I mean you meet for the first time on Friday, and all of the sudden you're walking to class together and hanging out after school at the Lima Bean." Jesse's eyes were still trained on the road ahead.

"He was just tutoring me." Blaine corrected.

"Well isn't that nice of him." Jesse gritted out. "Sebastian's always so…_friendly_." The word pooled in his mouth before slipping out with a whole new connotation. "The problem with how _friendly_ Sebastian is it's often misinterpreted. People take his _friendliness_ the wrong way, and start getting all sorts of silly ideas in their pretty little heads."

"I'm confused." Blaine stated, getting increasingly more uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you are," Jesse condescended. "He's very good-looking isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Sebastian." Jesse answered, irritability clear in his voice.

"I guess…" Blaine answered unsure of what was happening.

"He's very attractive, and _friendly_." Jesse still stared straight ahead. "You two are both gay, it can lead to misunderstandings."

"Jesse, honestly he was just tu-"

Jesse cut him off again, "And those types of misunderstandings can lead to such, awkward and embarrassing situations."

"We're just friends." Blaine insisted, though finding it useless. Jesse already had a script in his head and no reassurances from Blaine were going to deter him.

"Exactly." Jesse bit.

"Do you not want us to be friends?"

"Sebastian's my boyfriend, I don't own him. I have no say in who he is or isn't friends with. I do have a say in who is or isn't a Warbler, though." Jesse said turning to finally look at Blaine.

"Are you going to kick me off the team, for being friends with your boyfriend?" Blaine asked astonished.

"Of course not." Jesse laughed. "But I could if I wanted to. I fully support your friendship with Sebastian, just make sure there are no misunderstandings." Jesse gave Blaine a wicked smile. "We're here." Jesse gestured out the window to the Dalton parking lot. Blaine hadn't even notice they had parked.

"Jesse gave you a ride to practice?" Nick asked excitedly as they set up for practice.

"Yes." Blaine answered shortly.

"I'm so glad you two are becoming friends!" Nick chirped.

"Yeah, _friends_." Blaine frowned at the word.

Read and Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter; I've had the worst writer's block lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think._

Chapter 5

Blaine wasn't sure when it happened but somewhere in his first three weeks at Dalton he and Sebastian Smythe became really good friends. By the second week the two were practically attached at the hip. It surprised everyone, no one more than Blaine. They were so different, they held opposite stands on almost every topic, but somehow it didn't seem to matter. Blaine marveled at how easy things were, they could talk for hours about anything, which more often than not they did. There was, however; one subject the two rarely discussed, a certain six-foot tall topic with curly hair and a jealousy complex. Talking about Jesse meant Blaine had to remember that Sebastian had a boyfriend, a beautiful, talented and unbalanced boyfriend. The thought made Blaine's stomach twist in the most uncomfortable way.

"How crazy is it that six months from now we are all gonna be in college, in different states? Isn't it crazy!" Nick prattled as they wrapped-up lunch in the quad.

"Yes, Nick, it's crazy. It's exciting, but could we go one day without you making that exact same speech." Sebastian breathed, as he grabbed a grape off Blaine's plate, popping it in his mouth, smirking at Blaine's fake scowl.

"Well, sorry if I'm excited. Not everyone can enjoy life with such marked apathy. Do you ever get tired of giving so little of a shit?" Nick questioned jokingly.

"No." Sebastian answered in earnest.

"I'm excited." Jesse spoke, intertwining his fingers with Sebastian. "UCLA is going to be amazing. Where are you going, Blaine?"

"NYADA." Blaine answered shortly; it was never a good sign when Jesse signaled him out. It normally meant there was a snide remark or cleverly worded insult coming his way. Before Jesse could make his move, Jeff piped in much to Blaine's relief.

"NYADA? That's awesome." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so cool. It'll suck moving to a city like New York and not knowing anyone though."

"Well, you might have at least one friend. Sebastian did you ever decide about Columbia?" Jeff asked looking at the tall boy. Sebastian's fork stalled on the plate, his body going rigid and still.

"What are you talking about, Jeff?" Jesse asked shifting away from his boyfriend. "Sebastian, what is he talking about?"

"I thought he knew." Jeff said in a defensive whisper to Sebastian. Sebastian still hadn't moved to answer Jesse's question, or even chastise his friend. Sebastian's eyes had gone wide, and his lips set in a flat line.

"Sebastian?" Jesse asked again his voice edging onto hysterics.

"I was going to tell you." Sebastian finally spoke, his eyes still trained on the nearly empty tray in front of him.

"Tell me what? You're going to USC, you said you were going to USC." Jesse's voice was an octave higher when he spoke.

"I said I got into USC, and it was a great school, but-" Sebastian was quickly cut off.

"You said you were going. Me at UCLA, you at USC. That was the plan!" Jesse shouted, slamming his hand down onto his tray causing a loud clatter that drew even more eyes to their table.

"That was _your_ plan; look I didn't say I wasn't going to USC. I just want to weigh my options."

"_Weigh your options_? I didn't even know you had options! Where else did you apply?"

"USC, Stanford, Columbia, University of Chicago, and Dartmouth." Jesse looked blankly at Sebastian.

"Half of those are on the east coast, 3000 miles away from LA."

"Look, its not that big of a deal, I mean I haven't even decided yet."

"Exactly, that's the problem! Why would you apply to places on the other side of the country? Why didn't you even tell me you were applying to them?"

"Honestly?" Sebastian turned to look directly at Jesse. "I wasn't exactly thrilled to have to deal with this reaction."

"I can't believe you! Actually, you know what? I take that back. This is exactly the kind of selfish, shady crap you would pull." Jesse harshly jerked his body away from Sebastian, trying to force space between them.

"Listen-"

"Shut up! When were you going to tell me? When we were buying the plane tickets to L.A.?" Sebastian sat still, a distant look in his eyes. "Sebastian, answer me!" Jesse yelled in frustration.

"I thought you wanted me to shut up." Sebastian said coolly.

"I think you've shut up for too long. You keep everything a secret; it's like pulling teeth to find out how your day went! I'm so sick of this!" Jesse yelled, abruptly standing up and storming away from the table.

"Jesse, wait!" Sebastian yelled after him, darting after his distraught boyfriend, cutting him off before he could leave the courtyard. "Will you just let me explain?"

"There's nothing to explain! _You_ want to go off to Columbia, go to Columbia. See if I give a shit!" Jesse yelled petulantly. Sebastian looked around, taking note of the eager listeners scattered around the quad.

"Can we discuss this somewhere where half the school isn't ease-dropping."

"You don't want people to hear about our problems? Stop causing problems!" Jesse yelled, stepping into Sebastian's personal space.

"I didn't do anything! You're just trying to pick a fight! Well congratulations, Jesse! You've succeeded! You want to air our dirty laundry in public? Well go ahead, but don't expect me to stand here and take it!" Sebastian screamed, his face turning bright red.

"Fine, walk away! Walk away like you always do!" Jesse called after him.

"You are such a fucking Drama Queen!" Sebastian screamed, turning back to Jesse.

"And you're an asshole, so I guess we're even!" Jesse countered.

"Not wanting to plan my future around a high school relationship makes me an asshole?"

"That's all we are, a high school relationship? You are so fucking self-involved!" Jesse's face was twisted in anger; his eyes bright and shiny with rage and unshed tears that were beginning to well up.

"I'm self-involved? Are you fucking kidding me! You want me to base my whole future around where you're going! And now you're pissed because you can't even begin to fathom that all my decisions aren't based on you, that the whole world doesn't revolve around the great Jesse St. James! So now you're going to stomp around and throw a tantrum because you think it will make me change my mind and give you what you want. Grow the fuck up, Jesse and stop acting like a child!" Sebastian spewed, his face turning a whole new shade of crimson, whether it was from anger or simply the lack of oxygen from screaming so long without stopping, was unclear.

Jesse shrunk back, his eyes glassy as treacherous tears threatened to spill. "You're so mean, I don't now why I even try..." Jesse choked out.

"Then why do you? Let's just end it right now so we can both move on with our lives." Jesse stood there awestruck, unable to really believe the words his boyfriend had tossed out so easily.

"Nick was right, you really don't give a shit about anything, do you? Not even me." he half whispered.

"I can't do this right now." Sebastian said in surrendered resolution, he began to walk away.

"Sebastian, we're not done talking!" Jesse called after him.

"Well I am." Sebastian answered back, not even looking at Jesse. "Let's go, Jeff. We're gonna be late for Latin." He muttered as he grabbed his bag off the table.

"Dude, are you ok?" Jeff asked timidly.

"Let's not, ok." Sebastian sighed, as he continued on his path, Jeff catching up quickly.

"Oh my god." Was all Blaine could muster, still shocked by the whole scene. He'd never seen two people in a fight that escalated so quickly in such a public setting.

"I know. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Nick commented idly as he pushed around the remaining food on his plate.

"That was less bad for them?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean the vein in Sebastian's forehead didn't pop out and Jesse didn't throw anything so all and all, not too bad." Nick smiled as he got up. "You ready to go to Lit?"

* * *

Blaine hated running, that fact was pushed into the forefront of his mind on his third lap around the track. The only good thing that came from P.E. class was that Blaine got a front row seat to Dalton's lacrosse team practices. Despite the ugliness at lunch, Blaine couldn't help but admire the lean muscles of Sebastian's body as the boy ran back and forth across the field shirtless. He got so lost in studying Sebastian's six-pack he didn't even notice that the boy was currently running toward him. "Blaine!" Sebastian yelled through easy strides. "Hey." Blaine smiled jogging up to meet Sebastian halfway. "What's up?" "Are you going to Jeff's tonight?" Sebastian asked not even slightly out of breath. "The party? Um, yeah. Are you?" Blaine asked kind of surprised. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" "Well, I just thought with everything today you wouldn't really be in the party mood." "Look, if I hid in my house after every blow-up with Jesse, I'd never leave my room. I'll see you there, ok?" Sebastian didn't wait for a response before jogging back to practice. "Ok, see you there!" Blaine echoed at Sebastian's retreating figure.

* * *

Blaine stood by himself in the corner of the rec room, watching a particularly uneventful game of pool. It was almost midnight and Sebastian still hadn't shown; Blaine wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about that. He highly doubted that anyone would want to be at a rowdy house party after getting into the type of screaming match Sebastian had engaged in earlier that day. However, sure enough when Blaine looked up from his beer there was Sebastian, looking effortlessly handsome as always in a black V-neck and skinny jeans. They made eye contact across the room, Sebastian smirking in acknowledgement, giving Blaine a slight head nod before beginning to mingle with the other occupants in the room. Blaine hated the slight pang of jealousy that hit him, he knew it shouldn't bother him, but it did. Try as hard as he could he couldn't get a read on Sebastian. The boy blew hot and cold. One minute he was smiling and laughing, the next he was brooding off to himself. He'd talk to Blaine, borderline flirt really, and then be all over Jesse. Even this afternoon, he'd gone out of his way to make sure Blaine came to the party tonight, and then he showed up late and was now ignoring him. Blaine couldn't understand it; he hated it. In moments like these, Blaine wished he hated Sebastian. It would make it all so much easier, but he didn't hate Sebastian. Quite the opposite the Warbler feared.

The party went on like that for sometime, Sebastian did shots with the guys from the lacrosse team, played pool with a bunch of the football meatheads and then won a spirited game of beer pong with Jeff against Wes and David. Blaine meanwhile sulked in the corner, chatting with a few of the Warblers and nursing a luke-warm beer. Somewhere along the evening, Blaine had ended up sunk into the couch in the living room fooling around with his phone and trying to think of an excuse to leave early.

"Well aren't you the life of the party." Sebastian's voice called out as Blaine felt the cushion next to him dip. He looked over at Sebastian, the boy's cheeks were flushed from all the alcohol he had consumed and his words were coated in the stench of beer and tequila. Something that should have made Blaine scrunch his nose in disgust, but he found himself reveling in the odd mixture.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked blankly, putting his phone away.

"Why are you hiding in here? All the fun's outside." Sebastian murmured, tilting his back against the couch.

"I've noticed, you've been so high in demand tonight." Blaine said a little too bitterly for his own liking.

"So? I'm popular, people like me. What's wrong with that?" Sebastian asked his eyes staring into Blaine's.

"Nothing's wrong with it, its just…" Blaine stopped himself; maybe he'd had more to drink than he'd originally thought.

"It's just what?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing." Blaine responded looking down at his hands.

"Its just what?" Sebastian repeated, moving close enough to Blaine that he could feel the heat radiating off Sebastian's toned body.

"I guess I just thought we were going to hangout tonight." Blaine admitted, a slight blush ghosting across his cheeks.

"We're hanging out now." Sebastian responded, shifting so his body was facing Blaine, who mirrored the action. "You don't really like parties, do you?"

"No, not really." Blaine answered, trying his best not to get mesmerized by the intensity he saw in Sebastian's eyes. This was the first time Blaine had ever been around Sebastian when the lacrosse captain was drunk. There was something so raw about him like this with his bravado stripped away. Sebastian was always so in control, even when he was screaming and fighting with Jesse, it was clear he always had the upper hand, always had the power. Cool and collected. Now he seemed different. Even his posture was more open; his eyes seemed to sparkle with something almost innocent.

"You're eyes are gold." Sebastian almost whispered, so low Blaine wasn't sure Sebastian had meant to say it out loud.

"They are?" Blaine breathed out.

"I thought they were hazel, but they're not. They're gold. I've never seen eyes like that before." Sebastian drawled, shifting closer to Blaine, giving Blaine a better view of his own glazed-over emerald orbs. The blood started whooshing in Blaine's ears, he could feel his breathe becoming slightly uneven as he continued to stare into the endless depths of Sebastian's eyes, trying desperately to see what lied inside the guarded boy.

"Well…I um-" Blaine was cut off as Jeff barged into the room.

"Sebastian?" Jeff asked; his voice held an exasperated tone that paired nicely with his annoyed expression.

"What?" Sebastian asked turning away from Blaine.

"Jesse's here. He wants to talk to you." Jeff relayed.

"What are you his messenger boy now? If Jesse wants to talk to me he can come in here and fucking talk to me, he doesn't need to drag our friends into it!" Sebastian's voice raised in volume, hoping Jesse would overhear his anger.

"You don't want me involved? Fine, then go out there and tell him to fuck off or make up with him, I don't care, I just can't listen to another one of his self-indulgent monologues tonight." Jeff threw back at Sebastian. Sebastian muttered several expletives under his breath as he got off the couch and went to the door. He sent one last look over his shoulder to Blaine before trudging off in such a way; one would have thought he was headed to meet the executioner. Jeff let out a long sigh of relief when Sebastian was gone. "I can't fucking deal with there bullshit anymore." He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I have my own relationship to deal with, I can't keep being their negotiator." Jeff finally looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. "Beer pong?" He asked, his voice straining to find its earlier light-heartedness.

* * *

A loud clamor of cheers erupted as Blaine sunk the Ping-Pong ball into the last remaining cup of the opposing team.

"Suck it!" Blaine's team partner, Trent yelled over at Wes and David who crumbled in mock-despair.

"Drink up, losers." Trent goaded as he poured the remaining beer on his and Blaine's side into two cups that he handed to Wes and David.

"Rematch?" David challenged before chugging his cup. Trent looked over at Blaine raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I can't." Blaine sighed; he was beyond tipsy at this point, to be frank he was plastered. They had just finished their third game of beer-pong not to mention an epic round of flip cup Blaine, Jeff and Nick had one. Blaine was already pushing his limits.

"Fine…" David sighed.

"Here" Wes said placing four shots on the table. "To a good game." He announced as he distributed the shot glasses. They all raised their glasses, and against Blaine's better judgment he downed the clear liquid, grimacing at the foul taste.

"I should go sit down." Blaine said out loud, more to himself than the other boys. He felt the effects of the shot immediately; a new wave of wooziness hit him along with nausea. Blaine stumbled down the hallway trying to remember where the bathroom was. He could never hold his liquor when he started mixing and he wanted to be safe, rather than sorry. As Blaine turned the corner he saw Jeff and Nick standing outside the door he was sure was the bathroom.

"This is why I don't have parties!" Jeff yelled at the door, something that in Blaine's inebriated stated caused him to break out laughing. Jeff and Nick turned to look at him.

"Is someone already throwing up in there?" Blaine asked when his fit of giggles subsided..

"I wish." Jeff bit. "IT WOULD BE MORE SANITARY!" He yelled once again at the door. "I can't believe this!"

"Who's in there?" Blaine asked Nick.

"Sebastian and Jesse." Nick answered suppressing a smirk.

"Really, what are they doing in there?" Blaine asked, sick feeling of dread coming over him. His stomach once again doing an uncomfortable twist that seemed to happen whenever Jesse and Sebastian's names were said in the same sentence.

"What do you think?" Nick laughed playfully elbowing Blaine, and that when Blaine heard it. The unmistakable moaning coming from the bathroom, he wasn't sure how he hadn't before. It was loud and feral and accompanied by a vulgar smacking sound of flesh on flesh. Blaine stumbled back a step, he knew he shouldn't be this upset but he was. He was upset, he was disgusted, he was angry and jealous, but more than anything at that moment he felt sick. Truly sick to his stomach, and without any warning Blaine's mouth flooded with saliva as the bile in his stomach rose. Before he could even think, Blaine was spewing foamy vomit all over the hallway.

"Blaine!" Jeff squealed in shock.

Hope you like the story! Read & Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long, this chapter isn't my favorite, but im excited about the next one. Read and Review!

It was time for Blaine to face reality, as much as could fantasize and delude himself; he would never be able to just be Sebastian's friend. He had tried, but he liked him too much. The more he was around him the harder he fell, but Sebastian would never be his. Sebastian would never leave Jesse; they were too entangled together. Blaine couldn't kid himself anymore. He needed to separate himself from Sebastian before he got too caught up in the boy's web to ever get out.

And thus began the worst week of Blaine's life, Blaine decided he needed to quit Sebastian cold turkey, which wasn't easy. Sebastian continued to text and call him all weekend, it wasn't until Monday when Blaine took back his old seat at the back of the class that Sebastian finally got the hint. The texts stopped, and by Wednesday, Sebastian no longer even spared Blaine so much as a glance when he walked into the room. As much as it sucked, this was better. Sooner or later the butterflies he got whenever he saw Sebastian would die and he would move on. At least Blaine hoped so.

It was Thursday, and the weekend couldn't come sooner. Blaine rounded the corner to go to his first class before stopping dead in his tracks. Sebastian stood leaning against the locker his arms crossed over his chest, his face set in a serious expression. Blaine stood silent, torn between greeting the boy and bolting in the opposite direction. Sebastian made the first move as always, pushing himself off the locker, not breaking eye contact with Blaine.

"You're avoiding me," he stated.

"N...no I'm not." Blaine sputtered. Sebastian shot him a look that confirmed for Blaine how unconvincing he sounded.

"I don't get it. Did I do something? I thought we were good, clearly that's not the case because you've been dodging me all week. What's going on?" Sebastian seemed genuinely confused.

"Nothing, I just... I'm not sure us being friends is a good idea." Blaine admitted unable to meet Sebastian's gaze.

"Where is this coming from?" Sebastian further prodded, before a look of realization took over his face. "Jesse said something to you, didn't he?"

"No, that's not it." It wasn't completely a lie, Blaine reasoned.

"Then I don't understand."

"It's just..." Blaine couldn't think of what to say. He couldn't very well tell Sebastian he had a fat crush on him. "I think us being friends is just too...I don't want to cause problems." Blaine finally said not knowing what else to.

"So this is about Jesse." Sebastian sighed. "I know he talks a big game, but he's harmless. All bark and no bite." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Ok, so there's a little bite, but I'll talk to him."

"Really, Sebastian-"

"I want us to be friends." Sebastian persisted.

"Why?" Blaine asked unable to fathom why someone like Sebastian was so intent on being his friend.

"I don't know. I like hanging out with you." Sebastian stated simply.

"There are plenty of guys you could hangout with, you have a whole group of them that follow you around like disciples."

"I know, but they're all so boring...and stupid. You're different." This time it was Sebastian who dropped his gaze. Blaine felt his heart start to melt, filling up all the little cracks that had been formed on Friday. "I'll talk to Jesse, tell him to play nice." Sebastian looked up at Blaine hopefully, a smile blossoming as he saw the surrender in Blaine's eyes. "Ok" Blaine relented. Sebastian grinned triumphantly back at Blaine, it was the first time Blaine had seen him genuinely smile, not just smirk, and the sight made his heart skip a beat. _God, I'm in trouble… _Blaine thought hopelessly.

"Great, let's go then." Sebastian said before grabbing Blaine's wrist and pulling him out of the front doors of the school towards the parking lot.

"Wait…what are you doing?" Blaine asked confused as his brain began to function again.

"We're making up for the week. Its too nice of a day to waist at Dalton." Sebastian called back over his shoulder as they approached his car.

"I can't ditch school to hangout, Sebastian." Blaine responded firmly.

"Oh come on, I think you can miss one day of school."

"What about Warbler practice? Jesse will skin me alive if I bail to hangout with you all day." Blaine argued.

"I'll take care of Jesse." Sebastian unlocked his car and climbed into the front seat.

"Sebastian…" Blaine said unsurely.

"Are you coming or not?" Sebastian called back, his smirk back in place. Blaine let out a heavy sigh, before getting into the car.

* * *

"Can I at least know where we're going?" Blaine asked as they sped down the street, Sebastian weaving between cars like he was some sort of racecar driver.

"Blaine, it is a beautiful spring day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping and its unseasonably warm, and so we're going swimming at my lake house." Sebastian narrowly missed rear-ending a Buick as he cut off a navy minivan.

"I don't mean to disappoint you, but I don't exactly keep a spare pair of trunks in my backpack." Blaine said unconsciously grabbing the handle of the passenger door. "You know that was a stop sigh, right?"

"I paused." Sebastian defended, "And you can borrow a pair of mine. I have like a dozen up at the house."

"I don't suppose there's any use in arguing with you is there?" Blaine asked.

"There really isn't. I always get my way." Sebastian smirked.

"I'm sure you do." Blaine laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

"Blaine, get in the water! You've been tanning for over an hour." Sebastian called as he glided through the water.

"I'm fine where I am." Blaine called back from the dock, propping himself up on his forearms as he heard Sebastian climb out of the water. The sight before him was beyond words. Sebastian emerged from the water, his hair slicked back as tiny drops of water rolled down his chiseled torso, glistening against his skin like diamonds.

"Afraid you'll mess up your hair?" Sebastian laughed as he shook his head, water splattering everywhere. Sebastian's hair hung messily along his face, an effortless act for him, but the result was a styling most boys spent an hour trying to replicate in front of their mirrors.

"Do you know how long it takes me to get my hair under control, the slightest amount of moisture and it turns into an Afro, I'll look like Harpo Marx." Blaine responded.

"God, you're worse than Jesse." Sebastian laughed, flopping down on a towel next to Blaine.

"Not everyone can look so good so effortlessly. Those of us with curly hair have to put more effort in."

"I suppose." Sebastian murmured in agreement "But you should see the production Jesse goes through before he'll go out. He takes longer to get ready than Georgie."

"Yeah, he doesn't strike me as the low maintenance type." Blaine laughed, before worrying he'd over-stepped his bounds.

"You have no idea." Sebastian groaned. "One time I tried to hurry him up, the lecture he gave me…God, I thought it would never end. Ever since I've kept my mouth shut. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with his craziness." Sebastian laughed.

"You can't help who you love." Blaine said, trying to suppress the forlorn look on his face.

"I'd have to believe in love in order to be in love with Jesse." Sebastian stated.

"What do you mean, you don't believe in love?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"How can you not believe in love? It's not like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny. It's love! It's a universal truth, I mean God, the expression is called true love for a reason!" Blaine said baffled by how Sebastian could not believe in one of the most vital parts of life. It was like he had said he didn't believe in water or air.

"True love? That's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one. There is nothing more dishonest than love. It clouds people's judgment, makes them act crazy. Love isn't true. It makes people lie. It makes them destroy their lives and act like a crazy person. What people call love is just a chemical imbalance in their brains, a rush of endorphins that makes everything feel all warm and fuzzy. It's not real, and it sure as hell isn't honest. The whole thing is one giant hoax, a bunch of mushy blabber that is shoved down our throats from our first bedtime fairytale." Sebastian breathed out.

"You can't possibly believe that." Blaine said.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

"But I mean, you parents must have loved each other…" Blaine couldn't grasp the fact that Sebastian could deny loves existence with such certainty.

"And a whole lot of good that did them, they divorced nine years ago." Sebastian sat up, looking off towards the lake, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh…" Blaine wanted to kick himself, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. It was so long ago it doesn't bother me. I never really got the whole boohoo broken home thing from it."

"Do you..do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked feebly.

"There really isn't a whole lot to talk about. It's quite cliché really. Boy meets girl, they fall in 'love', get married, start a family and all that jazz. Then girl walks in on boy fucking his assistant, and happily ever after is cut short."

"That must have been terrible." Blaine said, wanting nothing more than to reach out to Sebastian and comfort the boy.

"I guess, I don't know. They didn't exactly have the best marriage up until that point. He was never around, and when he was all they did was fight. She had Georgie and me on a flight to Paris before the ink was even dry on the divorce papers. She got full custody, though I don't think he fought her very hard on it." The words were heart breaking, and what made it so much worse was Sebastian seemed entirely unaffected by it. Like he was just telling Blaine about some insignificant fact from a textbook.

"That must have been hard, going through the divorce and moving to a new continent all at once." Blaine knew he was prying, but he couldn't stop.

"Not really, not that much changed. I mean we hardly saw him before; afterwards it was a weekly phone call. I think we actually talked more than we ever had before. He used to have us come out one month out of the summer to stay with him in Manhattan. It was suppose to be our bonding time, but all it really was, was spending a month being babysat by his newest girlfriend until he shipped us back. It wasn't that bad though, Georgie and I got to run around the Upper East Side and do whatever we wanted. Then he moved to Ohio and it wasn't even worth the ten-hour flight, so I stopped going. Georgina was so mad; she still went the first year I didn't. Flew back a week later, after that it was just the phone calls." Sebastian sighed, picking at his nails.

"How'd you end up living with him than?" Blaine asked scooting closer.

"Umm…just complications, family stuff" Sebastian looked down. "I feel like I haven't shut up about myself all day. I should probably take you home." Sebastian swiftly got up, Blaine scrambled to join him.

"Ok, sure. It is getting late." Blaine looked at Sebastian, the beautiful boy and for a split second he saw it. That flicker in his eyes that showed the pain, the broken twisted pieces that composed him, and if it was possible Blaine fell even harder. But a briefly as they appeared, they were gone. Hidden once again behind his icy wall of indifference.

* * *

Jeff let out a heavy sigh as he saw Jesse stomping down the hallway towards him and Nick. "Be nice." Nick chastised quietly. "What's up, Jesse?" He asked as the brunette made his final strides over to them.

"Do you know where Sebastian is?" Jesse asked abruptly, too annoyed to deal with pleasantries.

"He's not here today, he texted me to tell Coach." Jeff answered.

"Well, it was nice of him to tell me." Jesse snipped. "Where you're little hobbit friend?"

"Blaine…didn't show up. He must be sick or something." Nick answered this time. "You know you really shouldn't call him that."

"Yeah, yeah…" Jesse waved him off. "So they're both not here?" Jesse felt an overwhelming emotion he couldn't quite place. Anger? Jealousy? Fear? Dread? He wasn't sure, but it made him uncomfortable.

"So it seems." Jeff drawled, before taking in Jesse's peculiar expression.

"Let all the Warbler's know we will be having an extra long practice today, we're doing a performance tomorrow." Jesse said, the wheels turning in his mind.

"We are? What for?" Nick questioned, but Jesse just turned around and sped off with out answering. "I hate when he does that." Nick pouted.

* * *

Sebastian pulled up next to the curb in front of Blaine's house. Blaine sate awkwardly, fidgeting with his seat belt as he tried to come up with the right wording for what he was going to say. "Blaine?" Sebastian questioned when the boy still had gotten out of the car.

"We're friends, right?" Blaine asked turning to look at Sebastian.

"Yeah…" Sebastian answered uneasily.

"So you know you can talk to me?"

"Sure." Sebastian responded, "Is this about what we talked about on the dock? Look, I already told you-"

"I know, and I'm not saying you have to talk to me about it, but if you ever wanted to, you can, ok?"

"I get that you have this white knight mentality, Blaine, that makes you want to go out fix all the broken toys, but I'm gonna tell you right now, don't waste your time. And if you're hoping we'll have some amazing heart to heart, and I'll share all my baggage with you, I wouldn't hold your breath."

"I still meant what I said earlier." Blaine said with a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine got out of the car, waving to Sebastian as he drove off. One of these days, Blaine was going to figure out Sebastian, he could only stay an enigma for so long.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry for not updating for forever. It was the usual excuses, followed by the fact I couldn't log into my account so I had to create a new one. I will try to update once a week until this story is over, please don't hate me!_

Sebastian sat in his car; he'd turned it off fifteen minutes ago, but couldn't seem to bring himself to get out. He knew once he did he'd have to go find Jesse. They'd either end up smiling glassily at each other like nothing was wrong or the curly haired boy would rip his head off in front of half the school. Their relationship had always been…tenuous to say the least. Lately though, it was as if they couldn't go a day without fighting, fighting about school, about the future, and most recently about Blaine. Sebastian had tried to make it clear to Jesse he had no intentions of running off to New York with Blaine in the fall, but Jesse wasn't buying it.

Sebastian let out a long exasperated breath. After ditching school yesterday with Blaine, Sebastian had no doubt that Jesse would go for the ripping-off-head option today. With the best fake smile he could manage he got out of his car and headed toward the senior commons.

* * *

Blaine spotted Sebastian the second he entered the room, it was like his body had radar in it set to go off whenever Sebastian got within a hundred feet. He was glad to see the boy, not just for his usual reasons or the fact that every other Warbler seemed to be M.I.A. Things had been left in a weird place between them yesterday and Blaine hoped to smooth everything over.

"Hey." Blaine breathed, a smile forming on his face without him even realizing it.

"Hey…" Sebastian greeted in turn. His shoulders were hunched and his hands were deeply entrenched in his pockets. "Listen about yesterday, I'm sorry if-" Sebastian was cut off as a mob Warblers running into the room. They quickly filed into formation; other boys rushing in to catch one of the group's legendary impromptu performances. Jesse took his spot in the middle, his eyes immediately caught Blaine and Sebastian, sending a withering glare towards the shorter boy. Jesse snapped his fingers three times in a steady rhythm before the other Warblers began to sing a melody.

"Shouldn't you be up there?" Sebastian asked, leaning in towards Blaine.

"Yeah, I didn't know we were performing today…" Blaine trailed off in confusion. It became obvious though why he hadn't been invited when Jesse began to sing the first lines of the song.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

Jesse's eyes seemed to be burnt into Sebastian as he effortlessly moved in synch with the other Warblers. His jaw was so tight Blaine was surprised he could still sing so flawlessly.

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_So many things that I wish you knew,_

_So many walls that I can't break through._

The other warblers joined in for the chorus, their voices mixing effortlessly. Sebastian tugged at the collar of shirt becoming increasingly uncomfortable with what was happening. This attempt of Jesse's was so thinly veiled it wouldn't be too long before people put two and two together. He was surprised the other Warbler seemed so oblivious.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

Sebastian tried his best to appear casual as he looked around the room. It was starting, a group of boys toward the back were giving him curious glances. A senior on the soccer team kept whispering to his friends before sneaking glance over at Sebastian and Jesse. They all knew; they all saw through Jesse's little claim of ownership. Sebastian clenched his fist. This was so like Jesse, to air his grievances in front of half the student body, to make a spectacle out of Sebastian. Jesse took over once again, jumping up onto one of the tables as he belted out the next part of the song.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_

_Of who can act like they care less,_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battle's in your hands now,_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight._

Jesse gave Blaine a pointed look at the next line. His eyes alight with so much ferocity that Blaine physically slinked back.

_So many things that you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

The crowd erupted in applause, everyone accept Sebastian and Blaine. Blaine shifty uncomfortably from side to side, his gaze fixed on the ground. Sebastian was rigid next to him. Blaine risked a glance up at the boy only to see that vein in his forehead Nick had mentioned about to burst. Jesse still stood at the center of the Warblers soaking in their praise before turning to meet Sebastian's gaze again.

"Excuse me." Sebastian gritted out between clenched teeth as he made his way toward Jesse.

"You're a pain in the ass, but I must admit, you sure can sing." Nick praised, clapping Jesse on the back.

"You're just realizing this now?" Jesse smirked, smoothing out his blazer as Sebastian approached. Jeff looked up apprehensively. "So how did you like the number?" He asked in a voice so falsely sweet that Sebastian's stomach turned a bit.

"May I speak to you in private." It wasn't a question, Sebastian's tone made it all too clear. Nick looked between the two, confusion marring his features. It looked for a moment he might interject, but Jeff placed a firm hand on his arm before giving him a small shake of the head.

"Of course." Jesse answered easily, leading them away from the group of admirers to one of the empty classrooms in the hallway. "You never answered my question, did you like it? I know the choreography was a little sloppy, but considering I whipped it up yesterday I think it went over well." Jesse turned to smirk at his boyfriend.

"What the fuck was that!" Sebastian yelled, his anger bursting forth now that people didn't surround them. Jesse's face fell, making Sebastian wonder if maybe the boy was so delusional he thought Sebastian would have actually enjoyed the exhibition he'd just done.

"I…" Jesse seemed at a loss for words, so Sebastian took the opportunity to continue, the words burning on his tongue so much he had to spit them out.

"Next time why don't you just pee on my leg? It'd be a lot more subtle!" He yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jesse snipped.

"Jesus Christ, Jesse. Why do you have to make everything into a spectacle? Why can't you ever just talk to me like a normal fucking human being when you're upset instead of humiliating me in front of the whole fucking school!"

"Well, maybe I would have talked to you if you had bothered to answer your fucking phone last night during one of the…I don't know, fifty times I called you?!"

"So this is how you thought you'd fix it. Sing that stupid song in front of all our friends, did you really think you were being clever? I've never been so humiliated in my life, which is saying a lot considering some of he asinine stunts you've pulled in the past!"

"Don't you dare talk down to me!" Jesse screamed, "I'm not a fucking child. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. And if that song embarrassed you then maybe you should look to your own actions!"

"Fuck you, Jesse!" Sebastian yelled, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"Well you haven't in a week so maybe I should take that suggestion." Sebastian scoffed at Jesse's remark.

"It's hard to believe I wouldn't be in the mood when you've been such a delight lately." Sebastian sneered.

"I don't want you hanging out with Blaine anymore." Jesse commanded, crossing his arms.

"What?" Sebastian reeled back at abrupt change of topic.

"You heard me, I don't want you guys talking to each other, or walking to class together. I don't want you to tutor him or whisk him away for a little secret getaway at your lake house. Or did you think I didn't know about that?"

"Nothing happened." Sebastian defended himself.

"And nothing will. You are not to see Blaine Anderson anymore."

Sebastian stared at him incredulously for a few moments. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm done." He stated flatly before turning and leaving.

"Excuse me?" Jesse yelled as he rushed to follow Sebastian out into the hallway. "Don't you dare walk away from me, Sebastian! Sebastian!" Jesse screamed at the boy's back. "Sebastian!" He yelled one final time before noticing all the boys staring at him. "What are you looking at!" He yelled as a mousy freshman, before heading in the opposite direction his boyfriend, or he supposed ex-boyfriend had gone.

* * *

"So do you wanna talk about it, or should I tell myself to 'fuck off' and save you the trouble?" Jeff asked from where he leant against the wall of the boy's bathroom.

"What's there to talk about? We broke up." Sebastian answered staring down at nail beds as he picked at them.

"I suppose that's true, I mean you guys have done it enough over the past year, you probably have it down to an exact science by now." Jeff responded. Sebastian looked up and snorted. "What was it this time, if I may ask?"

"How about that little display in the commons, or how about the fact we haven't gone a day without fighting in the last three months? _Or_ how about the fact that he is the most frustrating, infuriating, self-involved person I've ever met!" Sebastian finished in a huff.

"Besides yourself?" Jeff asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Why are we friends again?" Sebastian asked, though his lips turned up in the corners as he said it.

"Because I'm the only guy who will call you on your shit? Or maybe it's because I'm one of the only guy's here you haven't fucked? I'm not really sure."

"Touché." Sebastian turned toward the mirror and began fixing his hair. I was an absolute disaster from him pulling on it the last two hours in his post-breakup haze.

"Speaking of people you haven't fucked, one Blaine Anderson wouldn't have to do with this most recent split would it?" His eyebrows raised in an earnest question. Sebastian's jaw tensed for a moment.

"Jeff." Sebastian sighed, his hand wiping down his face in tired frustration before coming down once more to clutch onto the countertop.

"Please don't tell me you already slept with him, because honestly it's a bit sketchy even for you."

"I haven't slept with him. Why does everyone seem to think I'm trying to get in Blaine's pants or that he's trying to get into mine? Why can't anyone just accept that we're friends?" Sebastian spoke with a weariness that conveyed just how many times he had said these words, how many times he had discussed the accusation to its end.

"Because you don't look at him like he's just your friend, and he follows you around like a lost puppy." Jeff stated blatantly.

Sebastian sighed as he stared down into the sink. "I can always count on you to tell me the truth. I kind of hate that about you."

"Just decide what you want dude. It's not fair to either of them, this flirty limbo shit you're in right now. If it's Jesse, fine you know he'll take you back in a heartbeat. If it's Blaine…I…you really need to think about that. I mean really think, because he's not some random guy at Scandals. You can't hookup with him and blow him off the next day. You see him every day. He's nick's best friend. He's my friend. He's your friend." Jeff looked Sebastian dead in the eye. Sebastian couldn't blow this off. Jesse wouldn't let him roll his eyes and give some sarcastic reply. "You need to figure this out, and you _need_ to decide." Jeff's voice was firm.

"Me and Blaine are just friends." Sebastian restated, though the words sounded hollow even to his own ears.

"Ok, Sebastian." Jeff appeased after long pause, to filled with the sound of Sebastian's chaotic thoughts to be called silence.

Read & Review! They make me write all the faster!


	8. Chapter 8

_Read and Review! Reviews make me want to write all the faster!_

Chapter 8

Blaine's finger hesitated over the doorbell for a second before giving in and pushing the button, a chiming sound going off instantly. He knew what he was doing was morally questionable, but he couldn't help it. Besides, friends comforted friends after a breakup, didn't they?

Blaine shifted back and forth as he waited for the ornate oak door to open. He was about to just turn around and go home, taking this as a sign he should not be there, when the door swung open. Sebastian held the door open, his head tilted to the side, confusion marring his aristocratic features.

"Blaine?" Sebastian said in lieu of a greeting.

"Hey, sorry if I'm banging in. I can leave if you're busy." Blaine immediately blurted out, his face heating under Sebastian's stare.

"No, no, I'm just surprised. Uh, come in." Sebastian said with a slight smile moving aside to let Blaine enter.

"I should have called…" Blaine mumbled as he walked into the marble foyer of the Smythe mansion. Westerville was an upscale neighborhood to start with, but Sebastian lived in the gated community on the far side of town.

"Its fine, great actually. I needed a break from myself." Sebastian laughed.

"Brooding again?" Blaine questioned cheekily, glad to see Sebastian wasn't moping around his house in misery.

"I don't brood." Sebastian responded flippantly, Blaine just had to role his eyes at that. "So, is there a particular reason you stopped by?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I heard about you're blowup with Jesse."

"I'm sure the whole school heard it." Sebastian grumbled as he led Blaine to the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant." Though it was true.

Sebastian let out a long-suffering sigh, "I don't want to talk about Jesse. Or the break up or anything."

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked, a few of his more sordid dreams making their way into the forefront of his mind unwillingly.

"Drink." Sebastian said as he grabbed a bottle of red wine off the countertop. "Do you like merlot? If not I can grab something else from the wine cellar."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Blaine asked.

"It's a Friday night, I don't feel like going to Scandals or one of the sweaty hump-fests thrown by our more intellectually challenged peers, but I do want to drink. So much so that I forget about this shitty day, and this shitty month and the millions of shit-tastic things I have going on in my life right now." Sebastian uncorked the bottle, and poured it into a crystal decanter on the island. "You said merlot was fine, right?"

"Yeah, its great." Blaine didn't know the first thing about wine, but the label on the bottle was all in French and it looked fancy so he assumed it would be good.

"You hungry?" Sebastian asked as he made his way to the fridge.

"I could eat." Blaine smiled.

"Good, because I make one hell of a Croque Monsieur." Sebastian said as he pulled out various items out of the fridge.

"Croque Monsieur?" Blaine asked.

"It like a French ham and cheese sandwich only way better." Sebastian pulled out a frying pan and plopped some butter into it. He turned to see Blaine's confused expression. "What?"

"Nothing, its just I can't really imagine you cooking is all." Blaine laughed.

"I'm a great cook." Sebastian smirked.

"Did your mom teach you?" Blaine moved to stand near Sebastian as he went about preparing the bread.

"Ah, no." Sebastian laughed. "She wasn't really the domestic type. Adrienne taught me."

"Adrienne?"

"She was our cook in Paris."

"You had a cook?"

"Yeah I mean she was like a cook, housekeeper type. We didn't have like a huge staff or anything."

"You had a staff?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah I mean there was Adrienne; the chauffer; Elise, who was our main au pair, and then the other maids and the groundskeepers."

"You had groundskeepers, just how rich are you exactly?"

"You have no idea." Sebastian smirked. "Elise always had to take Georgie to ballet in the afternoons, which was painfully boring, so I would stay with Adrienne and help her make dinner."

"That's cute." Blaine smiled. "What did your mom do?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian's brow crinkled in the center in a way that made Blaine bite his lip to keep from smiling at him like an idiot.

"I mean, you had an au pair and stuff, did your mom work?"

"No, I don't think my mother ever worked a day in her life. She just wasn't…around that much I guess." Sebastian's face had taken on that unreadable expression he got whenever his parents were brought up.

"Off in the French social scene?" Blaine joked.

"No, she was just kind of…" Sebastian seemed to be searching for the right word. "Flighty, I guess. She was around I mean, she just kind of had other stuff that preoccupied her time." Sebastian said, his voice trailing off. Blaine realized he would not be getting any more information on the subject.

"That looks really good." Blaine said indicating to the sandwich and hoping the change in conversation would brighten Sebastian's mood.

"Just wait till you try it." Sebastian said, his ever-present smirk back.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Georgina's voice rang out. Blaine turned to see her prancing down the staircase. "Blaine!" Georgie exclaimed when she saw him.

"Hey, Georgina." Blaine greeted, he'd grown quite fond of Sebastian's sister over the past weeks.

"Sebastian, you didn't tell me we'd be having company." Georgina said as she perched herself on a stool by the island.

"It was a surprise," Sebastian responded before adding, "a pleasant one." Blaine ducked his head to hide his blush. "You going out?" Sebastian asked his sister.

"There's a party a couple of my friends were going to, some guy from Carmel is throwing it, but I just don't get those kids. They're from the masses of public school, yet they have the superiority of private school kids. It confuses me." She explained simply.

"Well I just opened up the '92." Sebastian smirked as he poured three glasses of wine, Georgina perked up at the mention of the wine.

"I suppose I could stay for a glass or two." Georgia said with a smirk that mirrored Sebastian's.

* * *

2 hours later…

"No he didn't!" Georgie cackled as she rolled on the floor at her spot by the coffee table. Sebastian was sprawled out on the couch, Blaine sittinga comfortable distance a way from him for propriety's sake. The group was on their second bottle of wine with Georgina having polished off one all on her own.

"He did, he stood outside my bedroom window playing that Maroon 5 song 'Misery' like we were in _Say Anything. _He hooked his IPod up to these little speakers." Blaine laughed wiping his eyes, he'd been laughing so hard they were watering.

"Oh God, the poor miserable fool." Sebastian laughed. "You broke little Jeremiah's heart."

"I did not." Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, the guy stood outside your house and made an ass out of himself in front of your neighborhood. You broke his heart." Georgie sighed, her laughter finally subsiding.

"It's not my fault we had to move. He was sweet though…" Blaine sighed.

"He sounds like a pansy." Sebastian added.

"He was not a pansy. He was just a little…"

"Emotional, weak, a prissy little princess?" Sebastian asked. Blaine went to scowl at him, but it faltered when their eyes met. Blaine felt the all to familiar warmth wash over his body under Sebastian's gaze. It was unfair that the boy could have such an effect on him. The ringing of Sebastian's phone cut through their haze. Blaine hoped Georgina hadn't noticed their exchange. Sebastian pulled his phone out of his pocket, frowning when he looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself.

"Who do you think." Georgina murmured grumpily as she drained her glass. Blaine looked over at Sebastian, who was still staring intently at his phone. "Just send it to voicemail, Sebastian."

"You know he'll just keep calling if I don't answer." Sebastian responded, his index finger hovering over the phone screen.

"Sebastian." Georgina said in a tone that clearly expressed her displeasure at the direction the evening had taken.

"I'll just take this super fast, it'll take a minute." Sebastian said, answering the phone before he had even made it all the way out of the room. "Hey, Jesse-"

"Well, this was fun while it lasted." Georgina sighed as she stood up, grabbing her wine glass and padding over to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, he'll be back in a minute." Blaine said as he followed her.

"Oh come on, the fun times were over the minute his phone rang. In five minutes he'll be out the door on his way to St. Douche's house." Georgina refilled her glass, taking a large sip.

"You don't know that." Blaine denied.

"Oh Blainey, he'll never give up on his disaster of a relationship."

"I thought you liked Jesse?" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, not sure whether or not he should be talking about Sebastian and Jesse with Sebastian's sister.

"I did, at first. It had been so long since anything had made Sebby happy. And then he started dating Jesse and it was like I had the old Seb back. He smiled, and I mean actually smiled. He wasn't just smirking all the time. Jesse made him happy, and for that I put up with his…dramatic nature. But these past couple months, Sebastian will come home so angry and frustrated and then…then he's just sad. I kind of hate Jesse for that." Georgina stared down into the dark crimson liquid in her glass, a deep frown set on her face

"I just don't understand why there still together, when Jesse makes him so miserable half the time."

"It's…complicated. You see the thing about Seb is…he just…he spent so long around dysfunction its all he knows now. If things were easy-breezy he wouldn't have the first clue how to deal."

"Yeah he told me about you parents."

"He did?" Georgina tuned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. "What did he say?"

"Just that you parents got divorced when you guys were young, and you had to move. And that your mom was really…I think the word he used was flighty."

"Flighty?" Georgina made a sound halfway between a scoff and a laugh. "Flighty…" She seemed to be turning the word around in her mind, "Well, that's a euphemism if I've ever heard one." Blaine was about to ask what she meant by that when Sebastian came back into the room.

"Hey, umm…I'm sorry, but I kinda have to bail." He said, his phone clutched tightly in his hand.

"Surprise, surprise." Georgina drawled as she drained her glass. Sebastian shot her an angry look. "Give my regards to Jesse." Georgina's smile held no warmth. Sebastian stared at her for a moment longer before turning to Blaine. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I have my mom's car." Blaine said, even if he didn't he couldn't have possibly accepted the offer. The idea of sitting in the car to be dropped off before Sebastian ran off to Jesse's house and bed made him physically ill.

"OK, and you're sure you're ok to drive?"

"Yeah, I only had two glasses of wine. I'll be fine." Blaine answered, once again wishing he hadn't come tonight.

"Ok, I'll walk you out?"

"Sure." Blaine said, grabbing his keys off the countertop and following Sebastian out of the house.

"Thanks for coming over tonight, it was fun." Sebastian said as he stopped by his car. _Not enough. _Blaine thought before saying goodnight and getting into his mom's Volvo.

_Read and Review!_


End file.
